Kuboia
Kuboia (generally pronounced "Cue-boy-ay" or "Coo-boy-ay", though most Americans pronounce it as "Cue-bay-ah") is a European country located to the north-west of Jetania. Founded in 1946, Kuboia was originally a sub-region in Jetania until it officially became an independent country in 1987. History Early history During the Ice Age, tribes entered the land where it's now known as Kuboia, they first named the land Kuoibay named after the first Tribal Chief's middle name. after the Ice Age ended, almost all tribes left the area except for one which is the Owakoi tribe and left with only 200,000 people on the island, there were no actual civilizations on the island, except for a Chiefdom named Chiefdom of Owakoi, and the chiefdom had a lot of copper, tin, bronze, steel, iron, coal and gold and had some diamonds, Lapis Lazuli, Amber, Jade, spices and oil from trading. There were evidence that they traded with the Middle East, Asia and Africa, Ancient Kuboians met the Egyptians, Phoenicians, Carthaginians, Anatolians, Chinese, Israelites, Indus Valley people, Japanese, Ancient Koreans (Goguryeo, Silla and Baekje), Southeast Asians and the Bantus in Sub-Saharan Africa during their voyages around the world except for the Americas and Europe, there were attempts by Koihotec Hkahairikama and Doesemet Hakrihaomanka to do voyages in the Americas, but all of the attempts failed. When the very first Owahockoot was born in 500 AD. the tribes had been forcing Owls and Cockatoos to birth due to its wealthiness. By 1000 AD, there were over 5 million Owahockoots living in the island, flying everywhere in the skies. Owahockoot has became very popular in Kuboia during the Middle Ages when they spread all around the world and the population of them vigupled during a 5 years period during the early 1300's and a 25 years period during the early 1700's. In the late 1700's, the population of the island was at 2 to 3 million people while the population of the Owahockoot was starting to slow down in the Kuboian sub-region, Iberian Peninsula and Northwest Africa. 1946 to 1984 After Ghost Island became Jetania in 1946, only approximately 30 people stayed in the area. Three of those people, John Kunning, Garnett Boastful and Echo Oakley, had no house to go to, and disliked the others who stayed in Jetania. They agreed to head to the north west of the country, and invent a sub-region. The name Kuboia is a combination of the trio’s names, whilst the original flag uses the three favourite colours from each of the original founders. 1984 to 1987 : Main articles: 1984 Kuboian Independence Referendum and Kuboian Independence Movement In January 1984, then-president Joshua Stewart suggested that Kuboia becomes independent from Jetania and officially becomes its own country. Since its foundation as a sub-region, Kuboia had been supported and dictated by Jetania, and Joshua was disappointed with Derrick Harlock's "corrupt" nature. Announced in February 1984, the Kuboian Independence Referendum took place on 13th September, 1984. The vote asked Kuboian citizens if they would like the area to become an official country, with 88% voting "Yes". After a six-month delay, Kuboia became an official country on 30th March 1987. Late 1980s and 1990s After Kuboia became its own country, trading with Jetania decreased drastically, and the country began to focus on producing its own goods and services. Kuboia officially adapted the Euro on 1st January, 1991, and discontinued official use of the Jetin on 31st March that year. Also on 1st January, 1991, guns were legalised in the country. Modern Kuboian culture started to begin during this era. Kuboian media also started to widen, with the launch of the first fully-Kuboian television channel, Vision Network, in 1988, as well as the creation of Kantasy in the early 1990s. However, media at the time was often produced cheaply or tediously. Many knockoff products (of international brands) were produced in the early 1990s. In November 1992, the marriage age in Kuboia became sixteen years old. Beforehand, there was no marriage age. The marriage age was lowered to thirteen years old in April 1996. The official school system in Kuboia was established in August 1996. Beforehand, schools in Kuboia operated under their own, often unorganised, system. However, a flagship school system began to be slowly established throughout the early 1990s. A minimum wage was established in the country in June 1999. 2000s In January 2004, Kuboia introduced a policy which involved the internet in the country switching off from 10:00p.m. to 6:00a.m. on school nights. Later that year, the policy was changed so it only affected homes with children, and parents can choose to turn it off. As of 2019, the policy is still active. In August 2004, it became illegal in Kuboia to bring weapons into schools and other educational departments. On 2nd January, 2006, it became illegal for a child under the age of nine to use a gun, except in extreme circumstances. That same day, it also became illegal in the country for anybody under twenty years old to marry somebody who is twelve months older or younger than them. Kuboian celebrities Charlie Karma and Ashley Maverick are often cited as the reason for the latter ban, as both married young boys despite being in their thirties at the time. According to statistics, Kuboia was unaffected by the . 2010s Culture :Main article: Culture in Kuboia Settlements North Kuboia :Main article: North Kuboia :* Fahrbahnin - the biggest city of North Kuboia :* Hausekeep - the former capital city of Kuboia. :* Kuboian Cliffs East Kuboia :Main article: East Kuboia :* Gutstone :* Jaillage :* Reichetto - the capital city, where the president and house parties resident West Kuboia :Main article: West Kuboia :* Britribute :* Goodghetto :* Meifahrn South Kuboia :Main article: South Kuboia :* Espanbute :* Estadville :* Kuboian Borders Defunct settlements * Akiarnida - one of the five major cities during Ancient Kuboia and it's one of the 47 capitals of the Chiefdom of Owakoi. (Defunct by 100 BC) * Amarue - the 2nd biggest city of Kuboia during the Middle Ages, it's one of the 47 capitals of the Chiefdom of Owakoi and that's where the first Owahockoot was born to the world that's still currently alive in the Kuboian National Zoo in Hausekeep. (Defunct by 1891 AD) * Fymapraece - one of the five major cities during Ancient Kuboia and it's the fifth largest city in Ancient Kuboia. (Defunct by 125 AD) * Governhause - where the original three founders of Kuboia residented. It has since been merged into Hausekeep and it's also the former capital of Kuboia. (Defunct by 1965 AD) * Ikanzika - one of the five major cities during Ancient Kuboia. (Defunct by 520 AD) * Owahock - one of the five major cities during Ancient Kuboia and it's the biggest city in Ancient Kuboia and Medieval Kuboia. (Defunct by 1887 AD) * Raboearaet - one of the five major cities during Ancient Kuboia. (Defunct by 1293 AD) * Tyamaera - it's one of the 47 capitals of the Chiefdom of Owakoi, it was the last capital of the chiefdom and was destroyed by Dominion of Kuboia. (Defunct by 1987 AD) * Zauoarela - it's one of the 47 capitals of the Chiefdom of Owakoi and was also destroyed by the Dominion of Kuboia. (Defunct by 1967 AD) Presidents :Main articles: List of Presidents of Kuboia and List of Vice Presidents of Kuboia See also * Climate in Kuboia * Kuboia Internet Night Lock * List of New Religious Movements in Kuboia * List of political parties in Kuboia * List of things banned in Kuboia * Stereotypes of Kuboians * The Wednesday Rule Category:Countries Category:Fictional countries Category:Jetania Category:Europe Category:Countries in Europe Category:Fictional countries in Europe Category:Kuboia Category:Countries confederated in 1987 Category:English-speaking countries and territories